


Getting Out Of The Red

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Work, Shaving Kink, Vibrators, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark is low on cash. Brian offers a suggestion.





	Getting Out Of The Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cj_Quinn72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/gifts).



> I've never done any kind of sex work, including camming. Apologies for any mistakes that are in this fic.

Mark frowned at his bank statement, and he sighed, covering his face with both hands, letting the paper float down onto the table. 

He was short.

He was pretty unpleasantly short. 

He needed money.

It was the time of year - shit always went a bit pear shaped around now, when people began to feel the tightness of their wallets.

He could work with it.

He could have a sale.

Okay.

He could do this. 

* * *

"I'm gonna be so fucked," Mark moaned, as he and Brian sat together in Mark's dining room, eating a veritable feast of Chinese food.

Brian paid for it, thankfully.

"Are you?"

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "Unless I figure something out fast."

"You could try an event?"

"What kind of event?"

"Like... a livestream."

Mark looked a little panicked.

"Brian," he said, "I've got stamina, but there are _limits_."

"It doesn't have to be nonstop porn," Brian said, making a dismissive gesture. "You could just interact with people. You know how to do these kinds of things." 

"Well, yeah, just...." Mark made a vague hand motion, and stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Just?"

"I'm low on ideas," Mark mumbled. "Since, you know, stuff has been so slow that I've been just... working on shit all the time, since I'm so damn _broke_."

"Right," said Brian, and he made a sympathetic noise. "That makes sense."

"So I'm stuck," Mark said. "Maybe I should have been an engineer after all."

"I'll help you," said Brian.

"Hm?"

"I'll help you," Brian said again.

Mark raised an eyebrow. 

"You think that'll be a draw?"

"Oh, totally," said Brian. "Two person cam shows tend to be more popular."

"We've never done a full on cam show together before," said Mark. "Just, y'know, some filming stuff."

"Still," said Brian. "We can do it. We've got good chemistry."

"If you're absolutely sure," said Mark. "I know that some of my appeal to these folks is that they can imagine me as their imaginary boyfriend or something like that."

"We can work with that," said Brian, and he as rubbing his hands together.

Mark raised an eyebrow, his expression amused.

"You know," he said, "if I didn't know better, I'd think that you just wanted to fuck me on camera."

"I can't want both?"

"... point," said Mark.

"So," Brian said, and he was still looking thoughtful, "we should probably figure out how to do this right, shouldn't we?"

"I figure we can go the way we usually do, take suggestions, figure it out from there?"

"That sounds like a good plan," said Brian. "We can have a punishment wheel, maybe?"

"That could work."

"Exactly."

Mark sighed, and he shot Brian a grateful look.

"You're saving my ass," he told Brian.

"I'm doing my best," Brian demurred.

Mark snorted, making a vaguely dismissive hand motion in Brian's general direction.

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

Mark raised one back.

Brian snorted. 

"You're a weirdo, y'know that?"

"I'm just an ordinary dude, like any other," said Mark.

"A gorgeous one," Brian pointed out, "with a voice richer than cream."

"Depends on the cream," said Mark.

"... what?"

"Well, heavy cream versus table cream," said Mark.

"You're a nerd, y'know that?"

"No duh," Mark said. 

"I mean," Brian said, "I'm one too, so I can't really judge, can I?"

"Not really, no," said Mark, and he was beginning to grin.

"There are worse things to be," Brian said, and he took another bite of their feast.

"This feels like a joke," said Mark.

"Hm?"

"So an almost-engineer and a physicist decide to make a porno...," Mark began.

"We're not making a porno," Brian corrected. "We're going to be performing on camera. There's a difference."

"A thousand pardons," Mark said. "So an almost-engineer and a physicist decide that they're going to put on a cam show together -"

"Much better," said Brian. "So what's the rest of the joke?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet," said Mark. 

"You shouldn't make up a joke if you don't have the punchline yet," Brian said. 

"I'm sorry," said Mark, "do you make your jokes perfectly at the drop of a hat?"

"I don't blurt them out when I'm planning them," Brian countered.

Mark snorted.

"Maybe we could do a role play thing? For the video, I mean. We could try doing a Daddy thing?"

"Nah," said Mark. "It's not much of a draw for the people who rae are into my stuff."

"Hmm," said Brian, his expression thoughtful.

"Teacher/student stuff?"

Brian shook his head.

"That'd be too close to my regular life," he told Mark. "I've been a teacher. That would make things... uncomfortable."

"Fair enough," said Mark. 

"I kinda like the idea of some kind of contest."

"Contest?"

"Yeah," said Brian. "Something like... I dunno, 'try not to cum' or something like that."

"So edging and orgasm denial?"

"Yeah."

"That has been popular," Mark said, looking up at the ceiling and doing math in his head. "How would you wanna split the money?"

"Consider it an early birthday present," Brian said.

"Are you kidding? Dude, you're offering me free labor."

"Oh no," Brian said, his voice deadpan. "My bisexual, exhibitionist self is gonna have to do sexual things with a good looking guy on camera for a live audience."

"... I mean, still, it's labor," said Mark. "I don't wanna make you feel like I'm not gonna get comped for the work you do."

"Buy me dinner and let me do horrible things to you," said Brian.

"What kind of terrible things are we talking about here?"

"The kind where I make you forget your own middle name," said Brian.

"... are we talking, like, lobotomy stuff, or like toe curlingly good sex?"

"What kinda freak do you take me for?"

"The kind who likes to troll me for the laughs," said Mark.

"... I mean, fair," said Brian, and he was grinning, looking as close to sheepish as Mark had ever seen him. "No, I mean the fun, toe curlingly good sex."

"Okay, good," said Mark. "I'd really rather not end up lobotomized."

"I dunno," said Brian. "The dumb himbo thing is pretty popular right now."

"Maybe it's popular in the circles that you run in, but not around mine," said Mark. 

“That is a possibility,” said Brian. “Although that might be another fun role play.”

“What, with me as a big dumb himbo? I don’t think I’m big enough to pull that off.”

“I’d disagree with that,” said Brian, and his eyes were roaming unsubtly along the bulge of Mark’s biceps, to the stretch of his shoulders.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Mark blushed a bit in spite of himself.

A chunk of his living was made by being pretty, and... well, if he was going to be making money being pretty, it helped to maintain the pretty.

“Well,” said Mark, “that’s certainly a thing to think about in the future.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Mark blushed harder, as Brian just… kept looking at him.

There was something about those icy blue eyes that made Mark’s heart pound a little harder.

It was hard not to be embarrassed by it. 

“You should make some fliers,” said Brian, his tone thoughtful.

“Fliers?”

“Yeah. Since you’re doing a whole event.”

“I mean, I am doing a whole event,” said Mark, “but don’t say, like… fliers. That makes it seem weirder.”

“Weirder?”

“I’m going to be doing filthy, filthy things, not having a memorial day sale.”

“Still,” said Brian, “it can’t hurt to start the advertising, can it?”

Mark huffed out, and he took a bite of his dinner.

It had gone cold.

“You’re right,’ he told Brian. “I need to figure out how to advertise it.”

“It won’t be too hard,” said Brian. “You just need to say that I’ll be there, and that should draw them over.”

Mark snorted. 

“Come see Brian Wecht utterly on my ass?”

“Silver fox Daddy uses -”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Mark said. 

“Hmm?”

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“You know that I hate all of that porno labeling bullshit,” said Mark. 

“You’re just tired of all those creeps who make jokes about yellow fever.”

“Got it in one,” Mark said, his voice deadpan. “Whyever would I get annoyed by excess racism?”

“I wasn’t saying you were wrong,” Brian said, holding his hands out in a plactating way. 

“Sorry,” said Mark, and he made a face. “I get defensive about that shit sometimes.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” said Brian. 

“Thanks,” said Mark. 

“I feel like i stuck my foot in my mouth,” said Brian. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Mark. “Thanks for the apology, though.”

“It’s fine,” Mark said, mollified. 

“Can I ask you slightly personal question?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you… do this?”

“You mean eat dinner with you?”

“You know what I mean,” said Brian.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just busting your chops,” said Mark. “And… I dunno. I was out a job, and someone suggested I do it as a joke, since, y’know, I am pretty good looking.”

Mark always had a pang of anxiety, when he brought his own attractiveness up - it always felt like bragging.

But Brian was just nodding along.

“But, well, I was broke, and so I did it, and then I realized I was making good money for this shit, so I thought, what the fuck, I might as well try to make some money off of it, right?”

More nods.

“And I get to set my own schedule, which is helpful, since, y’know, I’ve got the health problems that just flare up sometimes, and it gives me time to pursue other stuff, like my music.”

“Right.”

“So I’d say that it just… suits me, I guess. Except in the slow months.”

“Yeah.”

“So how’d _you_ get into it?”

Brian… didn’t really seem like the type to get into this line of business.

They’d met through a mutual friend, who also did webcamming, but… still.

It was usually considered a bit rude to do this sort of thing, but they’d at least somewhat gotten to the point where could talk about the deeper stuff.

“... it’s embarrassing,” said Brian.

“Is it?”

“Yeah,” said Brian.

“Does that mean you won’t share it?”

“No, no, I’ll share it,” said Brian, and he took a slug of water, possibly to fortify his nerves. “I’ll be really honest. My wife suggested I do it.”

“ _Really?_ ” 

Mark knew that Brian’s wife was okay with… well, all of this stuff, and he still found that a bit… on the odd side, but other people’s relationships weren’t really his business.

“She knows I’m self conscious, and she told me that other people would find me just as attractive as she does, and then she said she’d prove it, and then… well, there were a lot of steps, but it ended up with me doing webcam shows occasionally.”

Mark nodded.

“Well,” he said, and he lifted his can of soda, “here’s to unusual ways of getting here.”

“Indeed,” said Brian, and he clinked his glass of water against Mark’s can of soda. 

* * *

There were preparations that had to be made - obviously. 

And Brian insisted on sharing at least some of them.

“If I’m going to take part,” Brian told Mark, “I want to at least help, right?”

“Right,” said Mark, as the two of them stood in the bathroom. “But you really don’t need to help me shave.”

“It’ll be easier, and you’re less likely to cut yourself this way,” said Brian.

“What, you think I can’t shave my own butt without cutting myself?”

“I think that it’s easier for someone else to do it,” said Brian. “Unless you really don’t want me to do it?”

“No,” said Mark. “I’m just being a brat.”

“Well,” Brian said, bending Mark over the edge of the bathtub, “what else is new?”

Mark rolled his eyes, staying bent over, his ass in the air. 

Then he jumped, because cold shaving cream on his warm skin.

He was acutely aware of just how… exposed he was.

Then Brian’s hand was smoothing shaving cream across his skin, and then… the water was on, and the razor was scraping gently along his skin. 

It practically glided across his skin, and it was… it was delicate.

It was downright tender. 

“You’ve got very thin body hair,” Brian said, and his voice was quiet. 

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” said Mark. 

“Was it the wrong thing to say?”

“Nah,” said Mark. “I think that I’m just in my head.”

Brian patted Mark on the back of the thigh, and gave another long, smooth stroke.

“Would you prefer me to be quiet?”

“Nah. You can talk all you want.”

“About anything?”

“Well, I feel like if I said “you can talk about anything,” you’d end up talking about something that I would find gross.”

Brian made an amused noise, and kept shaving.

It was very quiet in the bathroom, but for the running faucet and the scrape of the razor.

“Why do you think I’m such a troll?”

“Because you are one,” Mark said promptly.

“... I mean, yeah,” said Brian, and he sounded pleased with himself. “But still.”

“Still?”

“When I’ve got a razor blade this close to your genitals, I don’t think I’d say something that might make you flinch.”

“That does make sense.”

“I want everything in working order for the stream,” said Brian, and that was enough to make Mark’s cock perk up, just a bit.

“Um,” he said, because what else was he going to say?

The bathtub was cold against his cock, and then Brian was… spreading his cheeks open, and carefully shaving there, too.

“This might be simpler with waxing,” said Mark.

He waited until the razor had been removed, though, because… yeah.

He didn’t want to end up with a cut there.

His heart was beating very fast.

“Yeah, but this is less painful,” said Brian, “and less labor intensive.”

“How is this less labor intensive?”

“We don’t have to warm up the wax, we don’t have to apply it, we don’t have to do all the other things to it,” said Brain.

He as shaving lower now, all along Mark’s taint, and this was… this was still pretty intense.

“Remind me why I’m shaving my everything to begin with?”

“For the contrast,” said Brian. “I’m a hairy beast, you’ll be smooth. It’ll make it look more interesting.”

Mark snorted.

“I think you just want people to admire how hairy and virile you are,” he told Mark, once again, when the razor wasn’t touching him.

“Oh that too, no doubt,” said Brian. “I think the next time we do this, we should do it on a bed.”

“How would we do it on a bed?”

“I’ll have a bowl of water,” said Brian. “Now… I think I’ve gotten everything on the back. Do you want me to do the front, too?”

“... sure,” said Mark, even though he was perfectly capable of shaving his own chest, his own pubes, his own belly, his own legs. 

There was something nice about being taken care of like this.

“Just… turn over,” said Brian.

Mark did so, carefully, sitting down, his legs spread, and then Brian was leaning over him, beginning to apply the shaving cream along Mark’s groin.

He shaved Mark carefully, manipulating Mark’s cock this way and that, to get access to the different spots.

And then Mark was bare.

Completely bare.

He had to admit, it was better done than when he normally did it himself.

“Thanks,” he told Brian.

“It’s all good,” said Brian, and he was smiling, just a bit.

He also had a boner.

“Would you like me to… do something about that?”

He indicated Brian’s cock.

Brian shook his head.

“We can save it for later,” he told Mark. “I want to be in good shape tomorrow.”

It was tomorrow.

Mark had been advertising it, almost nonstop, for a week, and now… well, hopefully people would come, and people would pay.

His heart was still beating very fast, every time he thought about it.

He’d never had sex with someone on air, live, before.

“Cheer up,” Brian said, his tone cheerful, and he patted Mark on the cheek. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I don’t make enough money with this, I have to move back in with my mother and I’m an utter failure who can’t make any money and will die a burden to my mother.”

Brian blinked, looking nonplussed.

“Um,” he said. 

“Hm?”

“Sorry,” said Mark. “That was a lot of anxiety to just vomit onto you.”

“At least it’s not in you anymore,” said Brian. “Although that was pretty impressive anxiety vomiting. Practically Linda Blair-esque.”

“Linda Blair?”

“You know. The Exorcist?”

“Oh,” said Mark. “... I’ve never seen that.”

“What, really?”

“Why have you seen it? I thought you thought all supernatural shit was a bunch of bullshit.”

“Oh, I do,” said Brian. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy it when it’s fictional.”

“Oh,” said Mark. 

… that did make sense, now that he thought about it.

“You are, more or less, hairless,” said Brian, stepping back. “You should rinse off.”

“Thanks, dude,” said Mark. 

“Are you gonna be okay doing all that on your own?”

Brian was shooting Mark a worried look.

“Dude,” said Mark, “I can give myself an enema and all that.”

Brian made a face.

“I’d forgotten that step,” he said.

Mark snorted.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“I can’t help it,” said Brian. “I fuss over people.”

“There are worse things,” Mark said, and he kissed Brian on the mouth, because. 

Brian kissed him back, running his fingers along Mark’s now hairless chest.

“You look like such a twink,” he told Mark.

Mark made a face.

“I can’t even aim for bear?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being twinky.”

Mark made a face.

“Thanks for that,’ he said, his voice flat.

“Why… oh. Shit.”

“Got it in one, then,” said Mark.

“I’m just chewing on my own kneecap today, aren’t I?”

“A bit, yeah,” said Mark, and he patted Brian on the shoulder, a companionable gesture. “It’s fine. I forgive you.”

“Thanks for that,” said Brian, and this time he kissed Mark. 

“You need anything else, or can I escort you back to your loving family?”

“My loving family is currently at a county fair, eating fried food and going on a bunch of rides that would probably make me spew like a fountain.” 

Mark made a face.

“Thanks for that,” he said.

“Any time,” said Brian, and he grinned at Mark, cheeky as ever. 

Mark rolled his eyes, but he gave Brian an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 

* * * 

And then, it was the day of.

It happened a lot faster than Mark would have thought, but that was how it always went with big projects, wasn't it?

You planned and you planned, and then, boom.

It was happening.

He sat in his bedroom, adjusting his webcam, getting lighting and whatnot set up, and then he was signing on to the site, sending out his twitter, and getting everyone to come see.

"Hello everyone," he told his audience. "My name is Markiplier, and boy are you in for a special treat today."

There was a cacophony of dings and beeps, as people gave him tokens, left messages.

Mark leaned in, squinting, and he grinned.

"I'm glad you're all so happy to see me," he told his viewers. "I've got a special guest today, and hopefully... well, hopefully, you guys will enjoy yourselves!"

And then Brian was sitting on the couch as well, and the two of them were sitting together, close enough that they were just barely touching.

"So," said Brian, "today, we're going to do something a little different."

"Well, obviously," said Mark. "Since _you're_ here."

Brian snorted. 

"We're going to play a game called "try not to cum," and you're going to do your very best not to cum before I let you."

"You know I'm gonna win this," Mark said, with a confidence he didn't entirely feel."

"What happens if you win?"

"If you win, then I get to fuck you," said Mark.

"And if I win, then I get to fuck you," Brian said. 

"Sounds like a fair deal," Mark said. 

There were more bleeps and dings, as more comments rolled in. 

"What would you lovely people like to see us do first?"

Mark leaned forward, and he knew that as he did it, the light would dance across his exposed arms, in his tank top. 

"They'd like to see see us kiss," said Brian. 

Mark leaned forward, and he pressed his mouth against Brian's.

Brian kissed him back, and at first, it was a gentle little kiss, barely a brush of tongues.

And then... it got deeper.

Brian's tongue was inside of Mark's mouth, and Brian's hand was on Mark's face.

The side of Mark's face not facing the camera. 

And Mark was sighing, leaning into the kiss, as the two of them pressed closer together, chest to chest, breathing each other's breath, and it was... it was hot, it was wet, and Mark was acutely aware of the camera on them.

"Very good," said Brian, when they broke apart, panting. 

There were more sounds of tokens, and then Brian was leaning forward, reading it.

"I think we should get started on our game, don't you?"

Brian was practically _purring_ \- who knew Brian could be that... sexy when he felt like it .

Huh.

Not that Brian hadn't been sexy the last time they'd filmed something.

But it had been all business - none of this purring, heated glances.

Mark's cock jumped in his shorts. 

Oh god. 

* * * 

Stuff happened. 

It started out simply - Mark getting his shirt taken off, while Brian kissed and sucked at his nipples. 

Mark having his hands tied behind his back, so that Brian could leave hickeys and bite marks all along his chest.

And then it got more serious.

Brian moving the camera, so that it was all focused on Mark, so that Mark could be laid out on the bed, and then Brian was sucking him through the denim shorts, stroking him through them, as Mark squirmed and moaned.

Thankfully, Mark was stubborn.

Very stubborn.

"It's gonna be amazing, to have you riding my cock," Mark said, as Brian slowly, carefully unbuttoned his pants.

"You've got high hopes, don't you?"

And then... oh god, then Brian was bringing out a vibrator.

It was made of hard plastic, and it had a "drop" shape to it, like someone who had been glassblowing had hiccuped at the wrong moment. 

And then it was being pressed against Mark's cock, and being turned on, as it buzzed through Mark's boxers, and... oh.

Oh fuck.

His cock was already drooling pre-cum through the fabric, which was printed with little pink mustaches.

Fuck.

Mark threw his head back, and he moaned up to the heavens, as the vibrator moved up and down his cock, as he thrashed and groaned, but he held on gamely.

"You're a touch customer, aren't you?"

Brian was talking directly to Mark, almost as if he was ignoring the audience altogether.

Mark appreciated it.

He usually got lost in it, when he was enjoying sex, even if he was on camera.

It was nice, to just enjoy enjoy his own body, to enjoy all of the things that it could do.

And then Brian was pushing his legs further open, and he was lifting his ass up and off the bed, because the boxers were being pulled down in the back.

And a new vibrator was being pushed into Mark's ass, and it was... this was a different one, this was a prostate vibrator, and it was pressing right up against Mark's prostate.

Oh _fuck_. 

Brian was turning the vibrator on, and Mark's eyes were rolling back in his head.

"Hey Mark," Brian said, in a calm, even tone, "the viewers want to see."

"D-d-do they now?"

Mark's voice was stuttering.

"Oh yeah," said Brian. 

"Let them," said Mark.

"Give us... another fifty tokens," said Brian, "and I'll pull these boxers off. In the meantime... I'm just going to keep stroking his cock through them, as his slutty hole clenches around it."

Mark whined, a long, low whine, and his toes curled in the bed covers.

Oh god.

There was more clanging, tinkling sounds from the computer, but Mark... well, Mark wasn't really paying attention.

He was spreading his legs wider, arching his back, digging his heels in.

He was humping forward, breathing with his mouth wide open, his eyes sliding shut.

"Fuck," he said thickly.

"Almost there," Brian said, in that same cheerful tone of voice. "We only need five more tokens - sorry, three more tokens. And... we're there!"

The boxers were being pulled down and off, and then... Mark was completely naked. 

Naked, and Brian was still fully dressed, albeit with his shirt unbuttoned, and he was stroking Mark's cock, long, slow strokes, and he was using the camera to show the vibrator inside of him, the vibrato against his cock that was making it twitch....

Mark sobbed, and he was grabbing at the covers.

He couldn't say anything.

He was holding on to his orgasm by the skin of his teeth, and he was going to win this, goddamn it.

... wait a minute.

They'd never made a time limit for this.

Oh fuck.

Mark bit his lip, because he felt a bit like he was going to burst out laughing if he wasn't careful, because, fuck, he hadn't thought enough about this, had he?

Brian was twisting the vibrator inside of him, and it was... it was almost painful, but it was making Mark's eyes nearly cross, as he rolled his hips, as he panted, tried to get it deeper, tried to enjoy it harder, because... fuck, this was so good, but all he wanted, more than anything else, was to cum.

Fucked if he wasn't going to be the one who won this.

And then he made eye contact.

He looked into Brian's eyes, and Brian was grinning at him. 

And something in the way that Brian was looking at him was just... hilarious, and he was laughing.

Full on laughing, ugly laughing, the kind of laughing that usually comes from really stupid jokes when you're over tired.

And then Brian was doing something _else_ with the vibrator, as he twisted it, and Mark's hips were rising up to meet it, and Mark's cock, which had been edged within an inch of torture finally gave up the ghost.

Mark came.

Mark came, in a wet, desperate gush, across his belly, all the way up to his chest, as his ass clenched around the toy inside of him and his back arched so much that it left the bed, leaving him shaking, humping his hips forward, panting like he'd been running a race.

"Fuck," Mark said, his voice thick. 

"So," said Brian, his tone as smooth as ever, "I do believe that I've won this wager."

Mark gave Brian the finger.

Brian smirked.

* * * 

Brian fucked Mark.

Brian did more than fuck Mark - he pulled the toy out, and he made sure they were facing the camera right, as he slid his cock right in, good and sweet, until Mark's cock tried to twitch again, then gave up the ghost.

Mark's eyes met Brian's, and Brian smirked at him, already bottoming out.

"You're so tight," Brian told Mark.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Brian, and he rolled his hips, forcing himself deeper.

Mark groaned, and then he was... he was whining, oh god.

"D'you like that? Do you like knowing that all of these lovely people are watching, their hands down their pants, moaning as you get your ass fucked by me?"

Brian, it turned out, was pretty good at the dirty talk.

Mark's brain wasn't working that well right now. 

He wasn't thinking that well, he was just... he was taking it, and he might have just cum, but Brian was already beginning to fuck him, long, deep strokes, and Mark was... he was melting.

He was melting, and he was moaning, so hard, so loud, as he shook and just... took it. 

Fuck, Brian was gorgeous like this, his face open, his posture getting tighter and tighter.

"I'm going to cum in you, Mark," Brian said. "Unless the viewers want something else?"

And then Brian was leaning over, squinting at the computer screen, and his cock had nearly come out of Mark's ass, and Mark was already trying to pull it back in, the muscles in his ass squeezing Brian so tightly. 

"Oh, they want me to cum in you, Mark. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," Mark croaked, his throat dry. "Yeah, that sounds... that sounds great."

And Brian began to fuck him faster.

Began to _really_ fuck him, and he was grabbing Mark's legs, nearly folding Mark in half as he just... went to town, as he fucked Mark hard enough that the bed was shaking, and it was a good thing they had the webcam standing on its own, because otherwise it might have been a shaking mess too, but... oh god, Brian was cumming inside of Mark.

Brian was cumming inside of Mark, and his face was opening up like a flower in the sun, as Brian's cock swelled up inside of him, as Brian's cum spurted inside.

It was... it was hot, it was gooey, and Brian was keeping his cock inside of Mark.

Until he as pulling it out, then picking up the camera, and... aiming it between Mark's legs.

"Yeah... the viewers want to see the cum oozing out of you," said Brian, in a matter of fact tone, as if that was just a thing that you said to someone.

Mark shuddered, licking his lips. 

He needed to do his outro. 

Crap.

"That's about all I've got in me today, folks," he told the camera. "But I will see you at the next stream!"

And then Brian was leaning over, turning the stream off, and Mark was collapsing back into the bed.

"How'd we do?"

Mark's voice was still rough.

"Pretty good," Brian said. 

He said a number.

Mark's eyebrows went up.

Well.

That certainly got him out of the hole he had been in.

That was good. 

He wouldn't get the check for a while yet, but... still.

"You wanna collaborate again? I'll cut you in for a chunk of it."

"Maybe another time," Brian said, and he flopped onto the bed, face down, his eyes half shut. "I forgot how tiring that can be."

Mark snorted.

"You wanna take a shower, then order some dinner?"

"When I can use my knees again."

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
